


Ceremony

by Wallwalker



Series: Our Haven [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding in Cosmo Canyon.<br/>(drabble + art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremony

Wedding ceremonies in Cosmo Canyon are simple. People stand before the Eternal Flame, swearing to protect each other as they would protect the Planet, and the elder of the town pronounces them wed. They’re quiet, somber, and beautiful.

The noise comes later, when the town gathers together to celebrate the newlyweds. Drink flows freely, and everyone brings food to share. The villagers sing and dance, congratulate and advise, and laugh freely.

It suited Barret and Tifa just fine. Considering how long they’d been together, a big, fussy ceremony would’ve just felt wrong. And more reasons to celebrate were always welcome.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The drabble was written a year or so ago for a prompt; the sketch was drawn recently for another. I was thinking of the former when I drew the latter, so I thought I'd post them together.  
> (I am not a great artist, but I'm learning.)


End file.
